emulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Famtasia
Famtasia Famtasia is an old Windows emulator that was used in Late 1990s and early 2000s, this emulator was no longer used and don't have a webpage anymore. This emulator was replaced by FCE Ultra. Uses: This emulator was used for the popular Super Mario Bros 3 Time Attack in 11:03 by Morimoto in 2003, getting 99 lives, and incredible stunts, other runs that were made by this emulator is Mega Man, Super Mario series, and Metroid, and other video games. In TASVideos, this Famtasia was the first emulator to be used for movies on the site. What it looks like: It has darker color and has different sounds than newer emulators and the NES. Problems: Famtasia has various shortcomings, some of which include the following: *It is lacking in emulation quality. *It assumes that all games use NTSC (60 fps). *The source code has been lost. *It is difficult to record AVI. *No frame advance and no input or frame count display. *No bulletproof rerecording. Bulletproof rerecording is a safety measure that protects movies from loading of previous savestates FMV Movie format: fmv is the movie capture format of Famtasia, a NES emulator. FMV file format description FMV file consists of a 144-byte header and the frame data. Header format: 000 4-byte signature: 46 4D 56 1A "FMV\x1A" 004 1-byte flags: bit 7: 0=reset-based, 1=savestate-based other bits: unknown, set to 0 005 1-byte flags: bit 7: uses controller 1 bit 6: uses controller 2 bit 5: is a FDS recording other bits: unknown, set to 0 006 4-byte little-endian unsigned int: unknown, set to 00000000 00A 4-byte little-endian unsigned int: rerecord count minus 1 00E 2-byte little-endian unsigned int: unknown, set to 0000 010 64-byte zero-terminated emulator identifier string 050 64-byte zero-terminated movie title string 090 frame data begins here each frame consists of 1 or more bytes. Controller 1 takes 1 byte, controller 2 takes 1 byte, FDS data takes 1 byte. If all three exist, frame is 3 bytes. If the movie is a regular NES game with only controller 1 data, a frame is 1 bytes.The file has no terminator byte or frame count. The number of frames is the divided by . The rerecord count stored in the file is the number of times a savestate was loaded. If a savestate was never loaded, the number is 0. Famtasia however displays "1" in such case. It always adds 1 to the number found in the file. The file format has no means of identifying NTSC/PAL. It is always assumed that the game is NTSC - that is, 60 fps. The bit values in hex for the buttons are as follows. 01 Right 02 Left 04 Up 08 Down 10 B 20 A 40 Select 80 Start ---- Super Mario Bros 3 Time Attack This shows what Famtasia is, this also entertaining, enjoy the movie! thumb|394px|right Description: One of the earliest known tool-assisted speedruns and an internet phenomenon back in 2004. .This is a historic movie, submitted and obsoleted before the creation of the database-based (and wiki-based) site engine, before July 2004. It was inserted into the database for a history revival project by Bisqwit in autumn 2006. When this video was first released on the Internet in mid-2003, its incredible quality of play became a phenomenon; since few people knew how the video was made, it was widely believed that it was played in real-time by an extremely skilled player. When Morimoto detailed the making of the run on his website (which can still be read here), many felt deceived and turned to criticizing the video's "illegitimacy" instead. During this time, the concept of tool-assistance was still mostly unknown, and people even went as far as claiming that Morimoto had constructed the movie in several years' time by performing video editing on every single frame of the WMV. While this video was not the first of its kind, it was the first to gain widespread interest, and contributed greatly to the popularity of speedruns in general. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Old Emulators